Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Components of gas turbine engines may be coupled together in various manners. For example, a platform of the fan section may be coupled to a hub of the fan section via insertion of a pin through openings in the platform and the hub. Occasionally, the material of the platform may have an insufficient yield or tensile strength to retain the pin during operation of the gas turbine engine without damage to the platform.